We'll Go Somewhere
by ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD
Summary: Shortly after the events of Forgive and Forget, Duncan, Courtney and the rest of the class face the hardest obstacle yet to overcome - Chris McLean. And as Courtney's friends start to doubt Duncan's right for her, and Duncan's friends start to think they're losing him all together, Courtney and Duncan still believe that their relationship will go somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

(Don't own Total Drama. Fresh TV Inc. does.)

_**Chapter 1 **_

Chris McLean picked up the newspaper, which was laid perfectly on the table with his breakfast. _The publicity was still going on?_ Chris thought. This criminal and C.I.T. had really been the gossip for a long period of time. Especially for two 13 year old kids. He had expected it to calm down after a few days – but it looked like it would stay for a bit longer. He flicked through the newspaper – just the usual, really. His niece went to the school – he'd never actually met here, though. He thought it was rather pointless to meet Jess's only daughter. He knew he should – and he would one day – but now wasn't the time.

He flicked through the newspaper, sighing. It was the same thing over and over again. No photos of him in it. Only good newspapers contained those. Pete probably might have.

He looked at the estate agent page. He had no need to buy a house – he had a mansion, but he still liked looking. He saw an advertisement at the bottom of the page: _**Wawanakwa Island**_: _**For Sale. Contact for more information.**_

He looked at the advertisement. An island was new to him. He'd change the name, of course – the McLean Island. Then an idea came into his head. He had to hire a butler to work out how old his niece should be – 13. Eighth grade, as it was September after all.

So – if he just waited a few years – not many – of course, as Chris didn't have the patience to wait a lot of years, he had an idea that when his niece turned sixteen, he could do something with the island. Total Drama Island, he decided. Or Camp TV? He wasn't sure, but he had a couple of years to come up with that anyway. He wasn't sure if the stuff he planned to do was actually legal. But, it was all worth a shot.

"Now just to pitch it to the producers," he said grinning.

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

"I," Bridgette started, "can't actually believe you spent the whole entire summer with Duncan in Portugal. Like – how did your parents even allow it?"

"Our parents are best friends," I say dully. I don't know how many times I've had to explain this to Bridgette.

"I missed you. I bet Bridgette would have to, if she wasn't with Geoff in Miami for practically the whole summer," Gwen laughed.

"At least you had Trent," I reply.

"Yeah, I guess so. You kind of need a boyfriend when your best friends and their boyfriends just leave you alone the whole summer," she says accusingly, but she has a sense of laughter in her tone.

"Anyway, this is gonna be one of the best years. We're the oldest now in Credence – sorry, Idiotic Trust. I'm gonna go up for head girl. And I'm gonna win it."

"Lindsay could," Gwen pointed out.

"Lindsay's got a brain the size of a pea. I don't think she knows what 'head and 'girl' mean," I remind her.

"I always thought that Lindsay could possibly be this evil genius but she pretends she's dumb," Gwen admits. We both raise our eyebrows at this. "Yeah, and then I obviously thought – of course she isn't. It's like Katie and Sadie not being friends for a long period of time."

"I never really got Katie and Sadie," I say. "I didn't really get why they were both so close to each other."

"No one did," Bridgette replies. But then of course, she spots Geoff. "GEOFF!" she screams and rushes to him.

"You know," Gwen says to me rather awkwardly, "I like Trent and all – but I never think I could be that in love with him, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. It's the same with me and Duncan," I reply, "I guess we'll go somewhere at some point. But not now."

Some music starts to play from upstairs, and Gwen seems keen to listen to it.

"Trent?" I ask.

"Yeah. I better go up there. Ask what he wants. Are you going to go find Duncan?"

"No point. He'll be late. I'm just going to class," I say as I walk off.

After the incident of getting kidnapped in May, I and Duncan have been dating. It's a decent enough relationship, I guess. When he's civilised we get along fine. When he's not, well, I try to avoid him when he's not.

I slip quietly off to class, making sure I don't drag too much attention to myself. After getting kidnapped and the publicity I didn't really like hordes of people chasing me and begging me to tell them what happened, and me constantly declining. To be honest, I haven't even had the guts to tell Duncan yet.

"Hey, Princess," Duncan says as he starts to walk beside me. "Thought you missed me, huh?"

"I was kind of betting on you to be late," I admit. "I thought you would have probably slept in."

"I actually did the crime late night, not early morning – so I got a decent enough sleep," he says grinning. "You see Music Man anywhere?"

"Music Man?" I ask, puzzled. When has Trent (I'm just guessing its Trent) been called Music Man?

"You missed it," he abruptly replies.

I hear a bunch of people screaming and shouting near the entrance – I'm not sure what it's for. Paparazzi follow the crowd – but they don't make it past the entrance. No surprise in that, really.

"It must be something big," Duncan says to me.

"_No, it's gonna be pretty small if the Paparazzi are following them_," I reply sarcastically.

He punches me in the arm – probably meant to be a nudge, but it still hurts.

"Ow," I tell him, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Shut up. I want to see this," he says, grinning. I roll my eyes – but I also want to partly see it also. It's not every day the Paparazzi follow someone into your school. The crowd starts to get closer – and I finally catch sight of what all the fuss is all about.

Chris McLean.

**A/N – Okay, new book! Yay! As mentioned, Chris has a niece who I'll confirm, knows Courtney. Try to guess who the niece is. The epilogue to my last book is kind of crucial to it, and so is the last chapter. **

**Next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"He's Chris, _right_? The dude you told me about. I remember. He's the second eldest of the McLean's," Duncan said, looking unsure, as if it wasn't him. "Why would he be in our school?"

I honestly don't know. It puzzles me as much as it puzzles him. Not that I'm too proud of it anyway. It's _Duncan's thoughts_. It's generally embarrassing to be puzzled when he's puzzled.

"I don't know," I reply, lost for words to say anything else. He's_ famous_. Very famous. It doesn't make sense why he'd appear at Idiotic Trust. I see the principal talking to him – bragging about the high standards of the school, etc., etc. I can see on Chris's face he doesn't believe there are high standards – just like anyone else I guess.

The principal spots us – he seems rather happy to see us for once. He usually doesn't – can't be bothered actually doing stuff principal's should do.

"Hello, Duncan and Courtney," the principal says confidently. "This is Chris McLean. He's looking for someone in your year. Would you help him? As you know, I've some trouble remembering the students of the school because of uh-brain damage."

"Sure," I reply, as the principal walks away. "Who are you looking for?" It's hard to believe that he's looking for someone in our year, really.

"You're the criminal and the C.I.T. aren't you? The two that are dating," he replies, smiling.

"Well uh- I guess so," I tell him. It's hard to face the terms that Chris knows me and Duncan. I'll admit, the publicity went on for a long time, but I didn't expect celebrities like him to know us.

"Yep. I'm the one dating Princess here," Duncan says, grinning. I nudge him angrily to which he replies, laughing, "Ow, Princess. Angry?"

"Shut up. Anyway, Mr McLean, who are you looking for?"

"Uh – well, it's my niece. Gwen."

I stand, dumbfounded. _Our_ Gwen is the only one in our year. _Gwen's…a McLean_? It's hard to believe that Gwen's Chris McLean's niece. And then it all makes sense. Her mom's called Jessica. Jessica McLean. But she got married, and her name was changed. So I never knew – or never guessed. But then I think _– does Gwen know_? And then I suddenly remember that she doesn't. Gwen said she never met her mom's side of family. Obviously this is why.

"Yeah. We know Gwen," Duncan replies, though he still looks a bit shocked. "Though her name's Morten, not McLean."

"I didn't expect it to be. She's my sister's daughter."

I'm still rather in shock, "She's probably with Music Man," I reply, shocked again to find out I'm using Music Man as Trent's nickname.

"Music Man?" Chris seems puzzled.

"Gwen – the goth kid –'s boyfriend," Duncan replies casually, "is a musician."

Chris looks around, "Do all of you, like, date your opposites or what?"

"No," I reply, "but it's becoming popular. Come on – we might as well start looking for Gwen, I guess." We walk slowly about the corridors, me waiting to hear a guitar and then a piece of commentary, but I keep looking with my eyes rather than my ears.

"So –uh, what class are you in?" Chris asks, smiling. His smile is practically mesmerizing. I'm suitably impressed.

"Gwen's class, along with Music Man," Duncan replies.

"Will I like Music Man?" Chris asks.

"Maybe," Duncan shrugs, "and maybe not."

I spot Gwen hanging out with Trent on the walls of one of the corridors. He has his guitar in his arms, and Gwen's chatting to him.

"I'm just going to go on ahead. Give her a head's up," I tell Chris and Duncan. Duncan nods, and Chris shrugs, and starts talking to Duncan.

"Gwen," I say when I meet her in a few seconds, with a desperate tone in my voice, "we need to talk. Like, now. It's important."

"Sure. What's up?" Gwen asks with Trent by her side.

"Uh – yeah. Well you see, like, um. Ok, apparently Jess is related to Chris. Chris McLean."

"What?" Gwen says, laughing nearly. "Courtney, you've gone crazy. My mom isn't related to Chris McLean."

"She is, Gwen. I don't know how – but she is. You're Chris McLean's niece. He's here. Wants to see you. I don't get it, Gwen. He ignores you for 13 years straight and then pops up at school claiming you're his niece. Doesn't make sense."

Gwen seems rather shocked. But she answers quickly enough, "I'll go." I didn't think she would. I wouldn't. I raise an eyebrow at her, which she replies, "Better late than never."

"Did you know-" I begin. She shakes her head.

"I didn't. I never thought to guess. I'm pretty sure only insane people actually think that in the first place, really," she admits quietly. "I guess that's why I remembered the old McLean place. I must have been there when I was younger."

She sees Chris McLean and sighs, and then walks over to him.

"Nice to meet you for the first time," she says, rather casually, as if he was absolutely nobody.

"You too, goth kid," Chris replied, smiling.

"That can't mesmerize everyone, you know," Gwen tells him.

"So – don't you have like a class or something?" Chris asks, ignoring Gwen.

"Spanish," I reply quickly. I know every class and the order memorised. It helps obviously. And Duncan seems to need reminded often.

"I can teach Spanish," Chris claims. Gwen – who has met him for less than a minute – hides her face in her hands as if to say 'NO!'

"Do you know Spanish?" Duncan asks.

"No," Chris replies calmly.

"Let him teach Spanish, Court," Duncan begs. "Please, Princess. It'll be awesome."

"Fine," I reply, "let's go to class, then."

Gwen looks appalled, Duncan grins, and I'm pretty sure Chris is waving to random girls as they scream in delight. And I lead the way – a famous TV host, a criminal, and a goth kid behind me.

**A/N – Awkward…Gwen's related to Chris. The next chapter will be funny – Chris McLean teaching a bunch of 13 year olds Spanish – a language he doesn't know. I always thought it would be really awkward for Gwen to be related to Chris. So, what do you think of this chapter? I think there will be a lot more talking in this book than the previous due to Chris, but in the second part of the book (it'll be divided into two parts) it'll be a lot more description. I just think communication is an important part of the first part. So, view and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Total Drama

"Okay – first off, class, I have to admit I don't know Spanish. I think it's something to do with Switzerland or something, and something about ski slopes or something along those lines. So, considering I actually don't know Spanish, we can just speak English and talk about Switzerland and ski slopes, right? That's the usual lesson? That still counts as a Spanish lesson. So – uh – there's trees in Switzerland, yeah? So we can just talk about trees, right? And me. I'm really big in Switzerland. It's true – Chris McLean is really famous there – I'm in so much magazines and I used to work as a model and all in Switzerland but apparently they got really angry at me calling it Switzerland saying weird words like 'Spain'," Chris blabbers on.

"Chris, I'm pretty sure Spanish is from Spain," Bridgette points out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, surfer girl," he replies.

"And I'm 100% sure that Spanish has literally nothing to do with ski slopes. I'm pretty sure you're mistaking Spanish with Swiss," I tell him.

"Swiss, Spanish, German, they're all the same at the end of the day, aren't they?" he asks.

"No. They're completely different languages," Gwen mutters frustrated.

"I thought we were talking about grass," Lindsay objects, confused.

"Yes, blonde one! We're gonna talk about grass!" Chris says excitedly.

"Grass has nothing do to with the Spanish language," Alejandro says, annoyed.

"One with the red top, I'm pretty sure grass is mentioned at least once in Switzerland," Chris says, rolling his eyes at Al.

"You mean Spain!" Heather shouts.

"Now class, please quiet down. Grass is well-like-green, I'm pretty sure. It might be blue, as I'm just taking a random guess that's it's involved with some green kind of stuff. Some people like grass. Some people don't. Some people find it annoying to have to mow their lawns – so that's why rich people like me hire people to do it for them. And some people think it's just wonderful – and considering I'm in that 99% that hate grass, I can't tell you what that 1% that love grass are actually feeling. So – um, grass originates from a place, I take it. I'm not exactly sure where, though, and to perfectly honest I can't be bothered to find out. It's, like, probably green for a reason, but I really couldn't be bothered to find that reason out. So," Chris says, putting his hands together, "any questions?"

"What actual relevance does this actually have with Spanish?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I think the word grass appears in the Spanish language. Next!"

"Why did we just bother learning about grass?" Duncan questions, visibly enjoying himself.

"Because, you'll probably see grass at some stage in your life, and you might as well be prepared for it," Chris answers. "No one else?" We all shake our heads – it's pointless to ask any more questions because we'll just get insanely stupid answers.

"Okay, now the actual learning part is over, I wanna talk to you guys about something. Well, you see, I was thinking about hosting a show in a few years – when you're 16. Probably calling it Total Drama Island. It would kind of be this show where you're stuck on an island, trying to be the last man/women standing to win $100,000. You'll get eliminated one by one by competing in challenges. But even if you lose, it's gonna be a pretty big show and you'll probably get famous anyway. So anyone up for it?"

Total Drama Island? It sounds weird enough – but that fame I could really use. Being famous could really help me if I ever run for something major. And we all kind of need it – Duncan's never gonna stay out of juvie/jail long enough to get a job, Lindsay would be too dumb to actually get a job in the first place…we've all got our reasons, I guess.

"So, why us?" Bridgette asks, but you can already see on her face that she's going to agree to it, whatever the answer.

"Because, my niece – Gwen - is in the class, and a few of you are all relevantly famous after the whole kidnapping thing that happened earlier this year," he says, shrugging.

"You never told me you're related to Chris McLean!" Bridgette exclaims at Gwen.

"I never knew until about half an hour ago," Gwen objects sulkily.

"Well, I guess being famous would really boost my modelling contracts…" Justin says, looking at himself in a pocket mirror.

"I guess it's worth a try," Gwen says to me and Bridgette.

"I'm not sure," I reply, "Fame's wrecked a lot of people."

"But it's not wrecked everyone. I say we go for it. It'll be awesome," Bridgette puts in. Duncan walks over, and since he's taller than me he puts his elbow on my shoulder and leans on me. For once I'm not really bothered.

"So you up for it, Princess?" Duncan asks.

"I guess…" I reply. He laughs at how unsure I am.

"It'll get me out of juvie for a while, and it'll let you have at least _some _fun."

"I have fun occasionally!" I say in my defence. "Just not a lot. Fun gets you kidnapped, remember?"

"They're in juvie, remember?" he says, chuckling.

"Yeah, but I don't want to take the chances. You've probably got another gang lined up that'll want to hurt me, so you know; I think I'll just find some other hobby for now. You should probably consider it too."

"Nice try, Princess," he grins.

"Okay, so any of you made up your minds? And, should I like, come back tomorrow? Do you want to ask your parents or what?" A few of us nod and he says, "I'll be back tomorrow then."

"OMG, you're a great teacher, Calum," Lindsay exclaims.

"Uh – thanks?" Chris says, confused. "Also, Gwen, I'm gonna come home with you. Meet Jess and all," he says, now grinning.

Gwen turns to me, "I think I'm probably gonna be the first person to ever say this – but I wish he wasn't my uncle. Courtney – come on, you're free, right? PLEASE, come home so I don't have to introduce McLame by myself."

I think about it. Honestly, I've got nothing better to do. And it'll give me some time to think about this whole Total Drama Island thing. It seems crazy, really – but it's a hard offer to turn down…

"Sure," I say, "I've got nothing better to do."

"Thanks. It's still kind of heard coming to terms with the fact he's my uncle – and I kinda want to see how my mom will react. Anyway," she says, smiling "I plan to get something out of this."

"What?" Bridgette asks. "A Ferrari? Mercedes? A house?"

"Actually, no. Well, kind of. I'm gonna try and get the old newspaper place. Technically, it is my mom's. I can kind of ask it as a, well, a you-didn't-tell-me-Chris-McLean-was-my-uncle-but-I-forgive-you present."

"Because, Gwen, you get those types of presents tons," I reply sarcastically.

**A/N – So the idea of Total Drama is revealed to them, and Chris has horrific teaching skills. That's pretty much it. I'll write a new chapter soon enough hopefully. Anyway, school's gonna be easy for the next week, so I'll probably write some in school. Half the class are away skiing so the teacher will probably go easy on us…**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, I thought it would be awesome to hang out with Chris McLean. I'm pretty much regretting that now," I say, turning my head to see Chris McLean waving at random people as they scream in excitement.

"Yeah. I always thought it would be awesome if you dated Duncan," Gwen replies. I'm rather shocked by her answer – does that mean she doesn't like me and Duncan? But…we have something. I know that.

"What do you mean by that?" I say defensively.

"I just, like, always thought you'd be a great pair. You and him. But when you went, it kind of told all of us – except from Duncan – that you weren't supposed to be together."

"But we _are_," I insist, "I know. I and Duncan will work."

"How can you be so sure? You're getting into more trouble than you planned! See if you get caught out once more, you know what will happen. Duncan's not good for you."

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. She's right. No, she isn't. We're gonna go far. I know. But then why do I doubt myself? I love Duncan. I know it, because I feel it. But maybe love's just a fake emotion we're all trying to convince ourselves we're in. Maybe real love doesn't actually exist. But that's not true. Just look at Romeo and Juliet. Geoff and Bridgette.

"Court, I don't mean any offense," Gwen begins.

"And you and Music Man were going to work!? Not everything works out in the end! I can't believe – no, I won't believe – that you don't think me and Duncan will work out! Because we will," I say, getting quitter by the moment.

"You got kidnapped, Court, because of him!" Gwen shouts.

"I. Don't. Care," I say to her, "Bye, Gwen," I say, quietly as I walk away from her, the tears falling from my eyes. We will get somewhere. And I don't care what they think, or what they're going to say, because at the end of the day, I do love Duncan. I walk down a different street, not even realising where I was bringing myself to. Of course, it was Zoey. _How,_ I thought, _has Zoey got a multiple personality boyfriend and she hasn't got any abuse? _It amazes me how she does it. But she's Zoey.

I knock on the door, to see Zoey open it. "Are you the only person who actually owns this house or what?" I ask, smiling, but she can see I've been crying.

"Not really. I'm just supposed to get the door every time," she replies. "Are you okay, 'cause you look pretty bad, Court. Want to come in?" I nod and step in, and she leads me to her room. "No one's home yet, so uh, feel free to cry?"

"Thanks," I say as we enter her room, and she closes the door behind us.

"So, what's wrong?" she says, calmly.

"People say me and Duncan shouldn't…be together," I start.

"And?" she replies.

"Well, that's it, really," I say, confused.

"Look, I'm dating him," she says pointing to a girl – or I think it's a girl – doing gymnastics in the bedroom. I didn't notice her – or him or whatever. Probably because everything was blurry after crying, I guess. "SVETLANA, CAN YOU TRY NOT TO BREAK EVERYTHING?!"

"He – uh, looks female," I mutter, looking at 'Svetlana'.

"Multiple personality. She's female. Called Svetlana. She's one of the best, I guess. Vito isn't really my favourite," she says, looking in the distant. "Anyway, all I'm saying, Court, is that a lot of people will probably tell you that, because he's a criminal. You probably shouldn't believe them. Like – look at him – her. That's as crazy as you can possibly get. But I don't mind that much. I love Mike, and I guess I love him so much I'm prepared to put up with his personalities. It's the same with you. You love Duncan so much that you're prepared to be fine with all his stealing and criminal stuff."

"You really think I'm fine with all the criminal stuff?"

"Not – completely. Partly fine." I sigh. Maybe Zoey's right. It kind of nearly annoys me about how she's right all the time. A few months ago, I was asking her advice on me and Duncan. And it worked.

And that's the problem.

I've been so sure all my life that everything I plan will work. And it doesn't. I could plan for years and years and never get me and Duncan's relationship right. So, how can me and Duncan never get are relationship right, but other people can? And if other people can get our relationship right, then maybe Gwen can. And maybe Zoey can. I can choose to believe Zoey, but I could also choose to believe World War One didn't happen. I could choose to believe Gwen, but what's the point? It'll only hurt me more.

The thing about Duncan is that he's one of those unpredictable people. Sometimes he's decent, and other times he isn't, and you can never plan those exact times.

"Well," I say, sniffing, "I gotta go. Homework."

"On what?" she says, trying to act interested. We didn't really have homework and I wasn't sure what to say. I'm a naturally terrible liar.

"Uh – the study of – uh how trees affect the uh – Chris McLean TV programme – of uh – radiation," I reply, searching for words.

"The study of how trees affect the Chris McLean TV programme of radiation? Haven't heard of that one yet."

"It's new. They're just trying it out on us, you see."

"Sounds interesting. SVETLANA, PLEASE DON'T DO A SOMERSAULT OVER THE DESK, THERE'S A VASE ON IT -" she says, and then I see the female gymnast crash onto the desk, as I see pieces of glass fly about the room.

"At least your boyfriend's a criminal, and not a female gymnast," she looks at me dully. I laugh at the very thought.

**A/N – Sorry that I haven't published in a while. Writer's block. I added one of Mike's personalities in here for fun, Svetlana (the female Russian gymnast). Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you're actually worried and _partly hurt_, Princess, that one stupid goth kid said we weren't supposed to be together? You know, Izzy was in the running for idiot of the year, but I think you might have just topped her," Duncan laughs, walking into school with me. Not that I wanted to, but Duncan turned up and I couldn't really say no.

"Gwen's one of my friends," I say, defensively.

"Well, get better friends," he suggests, shrugging. He fastens his pace, and there's an awkward silence for a moment or two.

"Do you do gymnastics?" I splutter, regretting it in an instant.

"_Gymnastics?_ What? _No_. Of course I don't, Princess, _why on earth would I do gymnastics_?" he says, rather annoyed.

"I was just asking in case you'd turn out be a female Russian Olympic gymnast, that's all," I say, and again, instantly regretting it.

"_What_? Are you okay?" he says, raising an eyebrow. "A female Russian Olympic gymnast?"

"Well, yeah…it's just I know this girl who's dating one-" I start.

"_A girl is dating a female Russian Olympic gymnast?_ When McLame mentioned dating our 'opposites' I didn't think someone was going to go as far as _that_."

"You seemed really annoyed when I mentioned doing gymnastics," I say and then pause.

"Shut up," he shouts angrily. It takes me a moment to realise it, but then I get it. Duncan's went to gymnastics.

"You've done gymnastics!" I say, laughing. "Big _bad boy_ has done gymnastics!"

"Ugh," he says, cursing under his breath. "When I was six my aunt thought I was a girl and took me to gymnastics, okay?"

"You were a female gymnast!" I say, practically erupting into laughter.

"You aren't allowed to tell anyone at all. Not even Geoff. He'd never let me live it down. And Heath would spread it around publicly in two seconds straight," he mutters.

"Whatever. You gotta stop calling her Heath though. She really hates it."

"You really think I care?" he says as we turn round the corner and shift into the gates of the school. He sees Geoff and DJ almost immediately; Geoff slumped against the school wall and DJ in front of him. "See ya around, Princess. We are walking home after school, right?"

I snicker, "You wish, female gymnast." He growls, and walks away.

* * *

><p>I try my best to avoid Gwen throughout school. This turns out to be more difficult than generally expected, because we share four periods, Bridgette usually makes me, Geoff, Gwen, Trent and Duncan all sit at one table now and Duncan isn't very good at hiding things. No – that's an under-exaggeration. He's absolutely terrible at hiding things. You can't even guess the number of times I had to tell him to shut up, mainly because that number doesn't even exist. He only eventually stopped because I threatened him that I'd tell Geoff about his 'gymnastics' problem.<p>

Sometimes I think it'd be better to have Svetlana than him. I somehow quickly pick-up a conversation with Bridge at lunch, just before Gwen tries to talk to me.

"Hey Bridge," I start eagerly as I see Gwen pass by. The thing about my eager is that it's…a bit too eager.

"Are you okay?" she says, laughing.

"Uh, yeah. Well, I've got something to ask you, you see, for uh, part of my studies, I gotta found out whether cardboard boxes can die or not," I continue.

"And that has something to do with becoming a lawyer," she says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. It's a case where – uh – Mrs Cardboard Boxe accused Mr Cardboard Boxe of murdering their child, Master Cardboard Boxe," I finish, just rambling random words that I can think of.

"Can't you just send them all to Cardboard Prison?" Bridge says, looking at me as if I'm insane.

"Sadly, there's only one cell left," I reply, quickly trying to escape this.

"Put them in together. And why are you asking me? Wouldn't Duncan be better at this?"

I hear the bell ring, signalling the end of the bell. Saved by the bell.

* * *

><p>I walk to class, and then re-consider everything me and Duncan have ever been through, wondering if Gwen is right. Our love's weird, yeah. I got kidnapped, and he came back for me. That takes some guts, I guess. And I'd do the same for him, if it ever happened again. I hope it never does – but if it does, I would.<p>

I love Duncan. And that does freak me out quite a lot. I love the green-haired punk. I always will.

It's hard to believe just a few months I bumped into Duncan at the back of the school building and we were shouting at each other angrily, and now we're dating. Yeah, we've come a long way. And we've got a long way to go.

* * *

><p>After school, I walk home with Duncan to my house. Our parents still visit each other nearly daily, which has started to annoy me and Duncan a bit. He shuffles about as we leave the school, and I instantly know something's wrong.<p>

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking at him up and down.

"Well, yeah. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out tonight. I haven't done it in a while," Duncan admits. While normal people would think that they guy's asking them out for dinner, I know Duncan's asking me out to commit a crime.

"Have you done it since…?" I start nervously. He shakes his head. "Sure. We might as well."

He seems rather shocked by my quick agreement. "Okay. I'll see you tonight," he grins, and he starts running to the house. "COME ON, PRINCESS!" he screams.

"DUNCAN!"

**A/N – Just a quick chapter. It's another lead-up, believe it or not. I only really noticed that Courtney wasn't going to get over the whole kidnapping thing so early recently, so there's gonna be a bit more crime in this book, and a bit of suspense from the last novel…**

**Okay, if I'm not writing in this book, I'm writing one-shots, so check them out. **


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to a hard tap on the window, and I twist my head around to see Duncan, looking at me and laughing. I climb out of bed, and slip my shoes on quietly. I look around, trying to hear or see if anyone's up – no, I'm safe. I slowly open the window and climb out.

"Hey, Princess," Duncan starts, and I expect him to come up with some offensive comment about me, so I wait patiently for it to come. He realises what I'm waiting for, although it takes him a few seconds to catch on. "I'm all out," he explains.

"Really? Already?" I say, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, well, like, half of them were about you going out me with someday, so I had to dump all those ones. And it doesn't really work that well to say you're a goody-two shoes when you're coming out with me at nights, so yeah, Princess. Duncan's all out." I manage to laugh at this – though I don't really feel like laughing.

We jump from the tree, (well, he does. I get down _properly_) and walk slowly into the centre of town. There's an awkward silence between the two of us, and I can't think of anything in particular to say to him.

"They're out of juvie. I found out earlier. I should've told you," Duncan immediately splutters. It takes me a moment to realise who they're talking about. Last spring, I was kidnapped by them when I and Duncan were out. I feel like turning and rushing back to my house while shouting at Duncan in anger. But my throat is dry, and my legs feel like jelly. Not that I like jelly. _Especially not green jelly._

And there's this sickening feeling I instantly feel inside – not like I'm actually going to be sick, but just that I'm not right.

"It ain't that bad, really," Duncan says. I feel like screaming – it was bad, it was bad, it was terrible, I say over and over to myself again. But I can't find words to explain any of it. 'It isn't that good' doesn't work. He should have told me. Part of me feels surprised he didn't tell me – I was with him that night after all. No – that's a lie. He was with the others first.

"Oh," I reply, shakily. I instantly regret saying this – it makes me look like I don't care when I really do. I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to any of it – how I and Duncan became close, and how we actually learnt to like each other because we only became close from the worst things. In the summer, I actually thought we might go somewhere with it all. Make it somewhere with the relationship.

I realise I've been too quiet for too long. "Do you still want to come?" Duncan says impatiently.

"Sure," I say, once again – instantly regretting it again. I'm such an idiot sometimes. He grins, and then continues to walk into the centre, with me tagging along behind him.

* * *

><p>When we make it to the centre, as usual, all the shops are closed, locks around some of their doors and entrances (although, it's mostly the really expensive jewellery places that have these) and signs that say 'CLOSED' are easily visible through the windows. I see Duncan looking around, looking into some shops windows and slowly observing what they have in them. He finally stops at a video-game store and signals for me to come over. "Of course," Duncan says, looking in and grinning, "video-games – a boy's best friend. You know – like dogs are a man's best friend, diamonds are a woman's best friend…"<p>

"Yeah, I get it. 'Outside a dog, a book is a man's best friend, inside a dog; it's too dark to read.'" He had been picking the lock for the past minute are so, kneeling, but he stops to look at me when he hears me say it. "That's the corniest thing I've ever heard."

"I never said it was _funny_," I reply, grumpily. "And it's not that bad. It's rather good, I think."

"That's because you don't get real humor." He pauses for a moment, and looks around. "Too silent."

"_What_?" I ask.

"Here. It's too silent. We should get out of here," he says, breathlessly, rising to his feet.

"What do you mean by _too_ silent?" I ask, but he's already dashing away. _Something's wrong_.

I have to go full speed to catch up with him, but he's already faster than me. My legs feel sore, and I'm barely running. _**Something's wrong**_.

"HIDE!" he screams at me. I'm stunned in the moment, but I quickly hide in a nearby alley behind a ginormous bin. I see him cut a corner, him still running quickly, and then I see it.

_They're_ here. I curse under my breath. I barely say the words, scared that they might hear me. I want to close my eyes and look away, but I know I can't. What'll happen to Duncan if I do?

I remember the time I was kidnapped, how I gave myself up, hoping Duncan would just make it away safely. _And he's doing the same for me now_, I think, this being the first time the thought surfaces in my mind. I hear voices, but I can't make out the conversation that well. I hear Duncan laugh and say something like 'I'm not rude, I just speak what everyone else hasn't got the guts to say.' Part of me wants to slap him in the face for saying something like that to them, and I probably would if I wasn't so scared. I hear screams and shouting, and then footsteps, but they seem to be walking away. I stay there for about five minutes, and then slowly raise my head above the bin. I look around, but I can't see anyone.

"DUNCAN?!" I scream, panicking. "DUNCAN!" I jog around the place, looking for him. I feel terrible, like I'm going to break-down. And I am.

He's gone. Duncan's gone.

I start to make my way home, still saying 'Duncan!' but quieter. He's gone. He's really gone. I start to cry as I come up to my house and pull myself up the tree. I slowly slip into my room, and I slouch against the wall, slipping down from it slowly.

This is what he went through, I remind myself. He survived, and he wasn't scared, I try to tell myself. But he was Duncan, I think, and I'm not Duncan. I'm Courtney. I'm the goody-two shoes. The person who spends her free time _studying_. It takes me a while to bring myself to the fact that he isn't here. He's gone. For how long, I don't know, but for now, he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I AM SO SORRY! I had big test results this week, and I was celebrating tons, and I completely forgot about FF. And so, I'm going try to publish as much as I possibly can over the weekend to make it up to you. **

**Duncan's gone. I didn't plan that. It's just I wanted to imagine Courtney as the hero instead of Duncan, because it seems more fun to make Courtney heroic. And I thought it would be nice – the whole Duncan saves Courtney, Courtney saves Duncan. **


	7. Chapter 7

If I hadn't grown up with common sense, I would have instantly left and tried to find Duncan. But I had grown up with common sense – and quite a lot of it, compared to others – so I know better than to go and find Duncan. I kept thinking he'd be okay by himself, he was Duncan after all. But then, his tough-guy-persona I always thought was to impress people. But I have no clue what to do, or how to do whatever I was going to do to get Duncan back, and this angers me. My intelligence was failing me.

I should probably get some sleep. I'd need it, if I was to tell Bridgette and Gwen and the others – oh no. Of course, this is exactly what happened to me and him last time.

_No. No. NO. _

This is terrible. How on earth am I supposed to explain this?

"You're kidding, right? _Right_?" Gwen insists, breathless, her face filled with panic. "_Idiots_. You're both absolute idiots! You think you would have _learned_, Courtney, honestly. I can't believe you and Duncan could even think about going out like that, after all that happened a few months ago, after all that-" Gwen shouts, angrily. I flinch at the name 'Courtney'. It's always been Court.

"A few _months _ago. I swear, I honestly didn't think anything would happen! Not this time, anyway…"

"This is beyond a joke," Bridgette chips in. "I agree. You should have learnt your lesson."

I cup my face in my hands, and take a second to recover. I look around at the faces, as we wait around the bench outside of the gates to our school – me, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Heather and Alejhandro.

"I have no clue, that's the problem. Duncan had a connection with them – I don't. And they could be in Cuba now for all I know. Duncan could even be in a different continent – no, he couldn't. But he could be in a different country, at least."

"It honestly, _probably_, isn't as bad as that. Personally, it seems a bit far-fetched to take Duncan to a totally different country," Trent points out. "Like, I know he's Duncan, but he's 13. He must have done something pretty bad to be taken to a different coutnry. And he wouldn't have his passport on him. It'd be difficult to take him out of the area."

"They're criminals. They know how to do stuff," Heather chuckles. "And, shut up, Music Man, we don't need your optimism. We're all trying to mourn Duncan here. Courtney, would you like to say a few words?" I pull a face at her. WHY on earth does Heather always have to get involved?

"Okay," Gwen says, now calmly breathing. "There must be some clues. Something. We could check the mansion or something and try to find out what happened or what coulda-"

"HI, GWEN!" I hear a voice shout from a few metres away. _Chris McLean._

"Hi, Chris…" Gwen seems to automatically reply, and looks over at me and mutters 'SOS'.

"So, what are we guys doing'? Are we going out to party?" Chris McLean says looking around.

"Uh – Heather, Alejhandro, Geoff, and Bridgette – this is my uncle. And no. Duncan's gone missing. You know, the kid that was in the papers only a few days ago?" Everyone looks at Chris with astonished faces – maybe awe – but Gwen just shrugs it off like it's the most normal thing in the world. Gwen has a tendency to do that.

"But-" Chris starts, and him and Geoff finish, "PARTY!"

"No. No. We've gotta find Duncan," Gwen says firmly. I tighten up at this.

"Since when have you been so keen at seeing Duncan?" I question, and she looks absolutely blank.

"N-never. It's just – like, uh – you're my best friend. And I want to help you find him if he's missing, because…that's what friends are for, right? Finding criminals when their girlfriends lose them?" she replies, sounding unsure. I suspect something's wrong – but I don't have the time to actually care about it. Duncan's gone. That's top of my list. Getting Duncan to question Gwen is only second.

"We need a plan," Chris declares at the top of his voice. Even by the tone in his voice and his grin on his face you know immediately it's going to be absolutely absurd.

"Chris, going to Cuba, getting fake IDs and pretending we're criminals is not a good plan. It's a pretty bad one. And we're not going to Spain. Or Portugal. Or any other country you could possibly think of. First off, I highly doubt my mom would allow me to do that, and I'm pretty sure Trent's too optimistic to actually be a criminal," Gwen says. "No offense, Trent."

"None taken?" Trent replies, sighing, but also slightly puzzled.

"No. That wasn't the plan. The plan was that we all stole fast cars and we drove to some place as I teach you about grass, and let you see it for the first time," Chris says honestly.

"That isn't a very good plan either, Chris. And I've saw grass. I also am not legally permitted to drive yet, either. I think we should go with Gwen's plan. Go to the old mansion and see if there are any clues that could tell us where Duncan could possibly be," I tell the others.

"But that's _boring_. That's a _boring_ plan. Can we do it while wearing cardboard boxes on our heads?" Chris tries at me.

"No. We couldn't see. And we couldn't spot the clues," I reply dully.

"How about we eat popcorn while doing it?"

"I like that plan," Geoff immediately says.

"That would distract us," I reply flatly.

"You're such an absolute spoil sport, Courtney. I bet you haven't even published an autobiography that was rejected by the publishers yet, have you?"

"No – and I don't plan to, I hope my writing would be better than that…" I reply, looking at him.

And I thought Chris McLean was _sane_.

**A/N – Sorry! I am really sorry! I have not published in something like a month! I just didn't have the time, I had tests, I was doing things in school, I was spending tons of time away, blah, blah, blah. And, I've been in pretty bad shape these past few weeks anyway. But, here it is, hope you enjoyed, um – do something?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nothing. I've checked absolutely everywhere. There's nothing here," Gwen replies for the tenth time. It takes me a second to process it. He's not here. The thought that he could be far, far away by now resurfaces, and it frightens me. He did everything to save me, and I feel like I'm doing nothing, although I know I'm doing absolutely everything. I mutter under my breath, "He's gone. I know it."

"Na, Courtney. We'll find him," Trent says to me. I didn't expect him to overhear what I said, but I just nod. I look terrible. I have ever since he left. Duncan's parents have come over twice since he disappeared, and they've filed hundreds of reports about their 'run-away' son. I always feel bad when I hear about. I always feel like I did this to him, although I know I shouldn't. _I didn't_. I think.

"Duncan is fully capable of looking after himself. He'll be absolutely fine," Bridgette assures me as I poke through some more old cupboards.

"I know, okay? I just wanna keep looking in case," I reply, flatly. Saying I've not been great is an underestimate – I'm literally terrible.

"Yeah, but if he really cared about you, wouldn't he have come back be now? Obviously, he doesn't. Poor Courtney," she laughed, and I see Gwen send her an evil glare across the room. "Oh give it up, Weird Goth Girl, we all know you like Duncan." Gwen bites her lip, but I barely take notice of what Heather said. She's right. Duncan's gone.

And I'll never know if he comes back.

**A/N - …read next a/n. **


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**The title's ironic. Duncan did go somewhere, but without Courtney. I don't think you know that. The truth is, this is the end of the book. They don't find Duncan. I'm sorry if you wanted to see Duncan, but I like anti-climaxes, and this is mine.**

**Some books are meant for happy endings, but I can never in my head, picture that. That's rather depressing, isn't it? I always think of sad, depressing endings for my books.**

**I planned this for some time. I'm planning to do a 27,500 – 30,000 word sequel for Camp NaNoWriMo, which I'll be doing in April. I didn't really have any other ideas, so this really was my best.**

**The problem I mainly found was, I wasn't really pressured to actually do this book. Since I took the month hiatus, I realised that was the problem. If I have a one month limit and I'm hoping to write 917 – 1,000 words a day, I'll be under more pressure, and it will generally be easier for me. I blow things off when I'm not under pressure (highlighting the reason I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo and have plans for NaNoWriMo in November), and that's just me, so I'm sorry.**

**I can't honestly tell you anything about the sequel. I'll be uploading it as I write every day in April. Until then, maybe like five-shots? I've really no clue on where I'm going to go from this point until April, and I'll upload one-shots every day hopefully, and get in to the use of writing around 1,000 words a day from now on.**

**It will be in both Duncan and Courtney's point of view. And I'm not 100% sure the setting, but it'll probably end up being in either Cuba or Belgium, because I always liked Cuba, and I'm going to Belgium soon.**

**But, I'd just like to say, I really enjoyed writing this, I'm sorry I ended it so soon, and I look forward to April. **

**Truth? Duncan was kidnapped, taken away to a different country on a different passport, and is currently still possessed by the gang of 15 year olds that originally stole Courtney. **

**Courtney's still looking for Duncan. She'll never stop. **

**Regards, **

**ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD**


End file.
